Alexa Williams
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Well Alexa and Steve are 2 characters that me and my friend TorchwoodAngelWho27 made up. In an ideal world Alexa would be played by Kayley Cuoco and Steve would be played by maybe Andrew Garfield anyway enjoy this story there should be more stories involving Alexa!


Alexa Williams skipped out of the 10th clothes shop she had been in that day on her holiday in Cardiff. Her boyfriend Steve Edwards was behind her carrying 20 bags on each arm.

"Come on Steve! We have to see the millennium stadium and the water tower!" Alexa ordered.

"Coming Lex" Steve replied his glasses nearly falling off. They had gotten to the water tower with water gushing down it like a waterfall.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Alexa grinned and pushed her blonde wavy hair out of her eyes. Steve smiled at his girlfriend then turned when he heard a strange sound.

Right in front of them a huge blue police box appeared and three people walked out. One was tall with floppy brown hair, a red bowtie and a tweed jacket.

"Quite cute" Alexa thought to herself. The other two people she knew one was her geeky brother Rory and the other was his annoying wife Amy.

"Alexa! What are you doing here?" Rory asked her.

"I'm on holiday with Steve" Alexa replied quickly.

"It's good to see you again" Amy smiled at Alexa and Alexa smiled back.

"Who's your friend?" Alexa asked nodding her head towards the man in the bow tie.

"Im The Doctor! Hello!" he smiled at her and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm Alexa this is my boyfriend Steve" Alexa pointed to Steve as he nodded his head in hello.

Just as they got talking they saw some people running towards them. One had brown spiky hair and was in a long coat, one was a smartly dressed man with slicked back hair, the other man was wearing a leather jacket and had short light brown hair, and the two girls; one had long jet black hair, wearing a black jacket, red shirt, black jeans and shoes and the other was a shoulder length black haired Japanese girl. They all got the gang by the water tower and stopped for breath.

"Never do that again please Jack!" the black haired girl said in a soft Welsh accent.

"Oh come on Gwen lighten up a little" the one in the long coat replied in an American accent.

"Captain!" The Doctor looked at him.

"Doctor?" Jack looked at him curiously.

"I regenerated" The Doctor replied smiling a little.

"and who might you be?" The Captain asked moving over to Amy.

"Stop it!" The Doctor warned him.

"I was just saying hello!" The Captain winked at Amy and she blushed a little.

"I'm Amy what about you?" she asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he grinned then moved on to the others.

"I'm Gwen Cooper" the welsh girl told them.

"Ianto Jones" the man in the suit said.

"Doctor Owen Harper" the one in the leather jacket said in a London accent.

"Toshiko Sato" the Japanese girl added.

"Nice to meet you Torchwood this is Amy, Rory, Steve and Alexa!" The Doctor told them.

"Why were we here in the first place Doctor?" Amy asked him.

"This city is built on a rift in time things sometimes seep through from all sorts of eras and sometimes people go missing" The Doctor explained.

"But the rift hasn't been active for a week" Ianto told The Doctor.

"Yes I know but I got a reading on my TARDIS that there was a creature around here"

"We'll deal with it" Jack told him sternly.

"Aw come on Jack lets all do it together" Amy grinned at him.

"Fine lets find the creature then" Jack led the way to an alley way. Behind him in this order was The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Tosh, Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Alexa and Steve.

"So Owen Harper what exactly do you do in your job?" Alexa asked Owen.

"Well we find aliens, alien artefacts and bring them back to our hub and investigate, save the world a few times, its fun" Owen grinned.

"That sounds like one hell of a job" Alexa laughed a little. Steve could see that Alexa liked Owen, he glared at Owen and pushed his hand through his black spiky hair. As they got deeper into the alley they kept hearing strange noises, like foxes rummaging through bins. A dark shadow passed over them as they looked around, a low growling came from behind them and they all turned to see a weevil standing there. They all stood incredibly still and the weevil eyed them all up one by one. It took a few steps towards Steve and Alexa panicked causing the weevil to attack the closest person which was Steve.

"Owen shoot it now!" Jack demanded, right on queue Owen shot the weevil three times. Steve's body lay on the floor in a pool of scarlet blood.

"Steve?" Alexa knelt down by him tears in her eyes.

"Oh Alexa I'm so sorry" Owen knelt down next to her but she pushed him away.

"Let me" Rory told Owen giving him a glum smile. Rory knelt down by Alexa and looked at her.

"Lex im sorry but Steve's gone he isn't coming back im really sorry sis" Rory told her, Alexa broke down in tears and cried into Rory's shoulder hard.

"Alexa!" Jack called, Alexa looked up at him with tear stained eyes.

"Yeah?" she said with a crackly voice.

"How'd you like to join Torchwood?" Jack asked her.

"What?" Alexa replied.

"Come take a job in Torchwood" Jack told her. She nodded and went up to him hugging him tightly.

"I'll need somewhere to stay" she told them all.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you want" Owen replied quickly.

"That'd be nice" Alexa smiled and hugged Owen. Gwen watched them and looked down a little, ever since their affair she always kind of had a crush on him. Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Tosh got Steve's body back to the hub as Owen drove Alexa to his place. The Doctor, Amy and Rory we're back in The TARDIS. There was silence the whole journey up to Owens's place. He parked the car and got out his side before going round and opening the door on Alexa's side. She smiled a thanks at him as she climbed out of the car.

"You can take the bed if you want" Owen told her.

"No im fine on the sofa" Alexa replied smiling a little.

"Alright its getting late now I'll get you a blanket and pillow when we get in" he smiled and they walked up to his front door. He put the brass key in the door and opened it. They both walked into a huge room with a dark red sofa in the middle. Owen went over to a small cupboard and got a pillow and blankets for Alexa. He passed them to her and she smiled making her way over to the sofa and getting comfy, resting her head on the pillow and snuggling up to the blankets.

"If you need anything let me know okay" Owen smiled at her and went into the bedroom. About an hour later Alexa was still awake and so was Owen. She walked into the bedroom and found him staring outside his huge windows. She walked slowly over to him and tapped him on the back.

"Oh hey Alexa could you n-" Owen started.

"Shh" Alexa cut him off and kissed him lightly on the lips.


End file.
